A Banana Scented Wish
by polomints63
Summary: Rin Kagamine has a dilema. She is in love with her teacher Kaito, but she also has a crush on the school's playboy, Len. She doesn't know what to do, make a move on Kaito or give in to her feelings and be Len's latest girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**A Banana Scented Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters that are mentioned in this fanfiction!**

**Hey guys! This is my first Vocaloid fic and hopefully it's the first of many. This is **very **loosely based off of the sexy song Spice, so some things might relate to it, some might not. Also this is purely from Rin's point of view, so things like the table scene between Rin and Kaito are the reasons why this is a T. May have a tiny bit of language in it too, I don't know.**

**Enjoy!**

'Hey, Rin!' Len ran over to me.

'Hi.' I stared at him, showing no expression in my big, ocean blue eyes.

I wasn't going to let him know about his hold on me, let him think that I was just another girl he could go out with for two weeks until he grew bored with me and moved onto the next girl. That's the way Len Kagami rolls at our school. He doesn't believe in 'serious relationships', I can guarantee that he's slept with loads of girls in our year, and he's only just turned 16. He's a day older than me, I remember back in primary school we used to have our birthday parties together. Our mothers were close. But they drifted apart a few years ago and so did me and Len. Now he's trying to make me his next girlfiend, I don't think so, buddy.

I'm in love with another man. He's tall with blue hair, and his matching scarf is to die for. There's only one problem. Kaito is my maths teacher! I've had a crush on him ever since I started secondary school when I was 11. He was so kind to me and I couldn't help loving him for it. My older sister, Lily, says that it's stupid to have a crush on a teacher, because he will never like me back, but I don't care, as long as I get to see my blue haired angel 5 days a week.

'So, are you doing anything this Saturday?' he asked me.

'No, but shouldn't you be asking your girlfriend this instead of me?' I raised my eyebrow. I know that Len is cheating on Miku with Meiko, I've seen them together. I'm not going to tell Miku because it's really none of my business. I'd like to say I want to because she's such a nice girl but she's not, she's horrible. Ever since she started going out with Len she became so spiteful and selfish. I remember in year 7 when she didn't know anybody and she was so kind to me. I miss the old Miku- but only slightly.

'I could be, but I'm asking you.' He winked. I've got to admit, I've thought he was cute for a while now, but seeing him with all those girls and how they treat him, I don't want to be the next in his long line of girlfriends.

'Please, just go and flirt with some girl that's actually interested in you.' I replied.

His face stayed the same, cool as a cucumber, but I could tell that he was furious inside.

'Talk to you later, ok?' Then he stopped leaning on the table and walked over to Neru and Haku. I could see Neru putting her hands on his face, tracing every detail she could find with her delicate fingers. It made me sick.

I turned to see Miku walking into the room, her face crumpled at the sight of her boyfriend being felt up by the school's skanks. I have to admit, I felt sorry for her.

**Gosh, I hope that went well. Poor Miku! I wonder what she'll do, as for Rin, I wonder if she'll make a move on Kaito. I wonder if there's a reason behind Len being such a playboy...**

**R&R and maybe you could favourite me and the story? Pretty please? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

**OMG it's chapter 2! I'm uploading this today because I wanted to give you time to review. Here are my replies:**

**Fruitloops25: Thanks! I've been pondering about doing this one for a while, so I just went for it! I'm really glad you like it so much! **

**MizuneMinamiki: I love the title almost as much as I love Len! HAHA! I always look out for grammar mistakes too, and I really tried to get everything perfect, I'm only twelve, and unfortunately I'm not perfect. (I wish I was XD!) I don't like Miku being a brat either, I love that leak-obsessed girl! I'm thinking about making Miku go back to how she used to be, but I can't give anything away...;). As for Rin/Kaito, this is a pairing used in the 'Spice' video. I'm kinda fascinated with the idea of Kaito feeling the same way... I'm looking forward to uploading more chapters too! Thanks for the review! **

**Jessi-chan9867: Thanks! I'm gonna try and build it up after this chapter... I'm experimenting with the whole KaitoxRin thing, plus it's one of the 'Spice' aspects that I'm keeping. I'm more of a KaitoxMiku person myself. Once again, I love Miku! I just chose to portray her like that for the sake of the fanfiction! Thank you for noticing the references! ;). Thank you!**

I stared at Miku. I could only imagine the pain that she must have been feeling at that very moment. But then again, why was she so surprised? Does she not know Len at all? Obviously not, because everyone else knows that Len Kagami will flirt with anything that has even a _hint_ of oestrogen inside them.** (A.N. Thank you lucylovesbooks for giving me this idea in form)**

'L-Len, what do you think you're doing?' she stormed over to him, as she did she batted Neru's hand away fiercely. (You gotta admire the backbone of this one).

'Gosh, Miku, it's not like I'm kissing him, is it?' Neru backed away over to Haku.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Miku. I didn't realise that it bothered you so much.' Len said, taking her hand and kissing it. (WTF?) I had to stop myself from throwing up there and then.

'Oh Len, I knew you wouldn't let her do it deliberately!' she flung her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately, well if that's what you'd call Miku trying to eat Len's face. Eww! I'm so glad I don't have to deal with a clingy girlfriend like that. What does Len see in her? Yeah, she's pretty, but that's about it. She has no personality whatsoever; she's like a doll to be exact. How can the sweet girl that was so nice to me 5 years ago have become such... such a... chav?

Well, enough of that, because as soon as that started, my beloved Kaito Sensei came in and put a stop to it.

'Miku Hatsune and Len Kagami, could you please take the lovey-doveyness elsewhere please? I can assure you that I do not appreciate it in my lesson.' Oh Kaito, he sorts out everything. But Len is so cute when he blushes! I never used to understand why a girl could possibly be in love with more than one person than once,** (A.N. I think that's me, tee hee!)** But now I see that choosing between one of them just isn't the case, I love both of them!

Kaito, because he is so caring and a great teacher!

Len, because he probably the hottest boy that I have ever laid eyes on, and he's nice to me.

I know that it's only an act to make me fall in love with him, but I'm already way past that stage. I've loved him ever since I fully understood what love meant, he's my first crush and I don't know what to do.

'Rin?' my best friend/cousin, Rui whispered to me. 'I don't understand question 1.'

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the equation. Oh, I got it! I explained it to Rui and then got on with my work. I'm in the top set for Maths, (don't ask me how on Earth Len and Miku are here!) And also I'm the best at person here, (not meaning to boast or anything!). Well, anyway, I don't want to bore you with Maths questions; so I'll tell you about myself.

My name's Rin. I'm 16 and my birthday is December the 27th. I have short blonde hair with white clips that keep my bangs out of my eyes, and a big white bow that stands on top of my head; making me kinda look like a bunny rabbit, (but for school I wear black clips and a smaller black bow that's angled more to the side of my head). I have big blue eyes, you could class them as sky blue, ocean blue, or cerulean blue, **(A.N. At least that's what I've read)**. I go to the Golden Eagle Secondary School for Talented Musicians, (I think the person who decided on the name was on drugs, there isn't even anything to do with an eagle on our school uniform; it's a white shirt, a maroon tie, grey jumper/cardigan and grey bottoms of any kind, (by which they mean a skirt or pants obviously). I'm such a bookworm and I love to read, but most of all I love to sing. It makes me whole. My favourite song is Listen To Your Heart by Roxette. I think it's lovely. I might enter into the talent show singing it, but I don't think I'm brave enough. I could always try and see what happens.

But back to Maths, the bell just rang and everyone was leaving. It looked as if Kaito was gonna be staying for a while, this was my big chance! I just stood there, wondering what to do...

**So this is ,Chapter 2! I don't actually know what's gonna happen next! I'm scared for myself and Rin. Please R&R because it just makes me feel so much more confident knowing that people like my story, and that means a lot!**

**Also, I would pm people, but I think it's nice to let everyone read about what I have to say, especially when I give tiny hints to the storyline...**

**I love you all! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

**Hi, guys! It's Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait, but it'll be worth it when you read this! This is where the story gets good! I'm really excited to start writing the next chapter!**

**Now time to reply to my loyal reviewers:**

**MizuneMinamiki: 1) Well that's a bummer! Why don't your parents like the idea of it?**

**2) Thanks! I'm proud of my writing skills, but I'd say it's more of a hobby I'm really good at. Thanks for the compliment!**

**Haha, I know! I tried to make it sound as disturbing as I could. I'm glad you like Rin's description, I started freaking out because I hadn't mentioned it in Chapter 1, but luckily it's no big deal! I like letting people know how I picture characters because it's a bit frustrating when I'm reading a fanfiction and I'm thinking one thing, but then I have to change it because the random description contradicts it!**

**Thanks for the compliment on my grammar!**

**My random pairings are cool, I know. LOL XD! **

**Thanks for the review!**

**Jessi-chan9867: I'm sure Rin'll get through this, but what Len's gonna do-I don't know. Let's hope for the best. **

**Thanks for the review!**

**Ro-Chan98: Yes, yes I am. I looooooove RinxLen! **

**Thanks for the review!**

Everyone had left; it was just me and Kaito. I moved over to his desk quietly. What was I supposed to do? Just tell him?

'Is there something wrong, Rin? Is school ok?' Kaito lifted his head, his blue eyes seemed pained.

'No, no! I was just wondering if I could help you. Please?' I was so nervous. I could have kissed him right there and then, but something was stopping me.

Was it my conscience? Was it my love for Len? I'll never know for certain, but I got the answer I wanted.

'Of course you can! It's nice to see a student taking interest in helping out, we could do with more people like you, Rin.' I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT! XD! I smiled and helped him take our Maths books out to his blue Ferrari, **(A.N. The only really posh car that I know, I'm not really interested in them!)** It was shiny too. It made me think of his eyes.

Kaito clicked one of the buttons on his keys to open the boot of the car, **(A.N. I think have those, right? Can someone review or pm me saying that they have a boot, or for Americans; a trunk. :D)**. I placed them carefully and stood up. Kaito put his set of books in and then we walked back into school.

This time Kaito took me into another classroom, and closed the door.

'Would you like to help me mark these year 7 papers?' he asked me.

'Sure,' I sat down and picked one up. It had the name Naru Akita on it. Oh, that must be Neru's little sister. I wonder if she will turn out to be a skank too. I looked through the answers, and she seemed to be right most of the time. I picked up Kaito's red pen and started ticking and crossing as I went along. After 5 papers, this became quite easy. I kept at it until I noticed Kaito watching me from across the classroom. I wonder what he's thinking. I looked at the answers in the booklet and marked it. How do teachers do this every term? It's actually kinda boring when you think about it, don't the teachers have lives? Well I'm sure that Kaito san does. I bet he has a girlfriend. She's probably really beautiful too.

'Rin, can you come over here for a second, please?' I lifted my head and looked at my handsome teacher. I wonder what he wants. I walked over to him and sat myself in the other seat next to him.

'Yes, Kaito Sensei?' I couldn't read his facial expression. What was going on inside his head? Well, what happened next told me everything that I wanted to know.

Suddenly, his soft lips were on mine, and I couldn't help but gasp. After a few seconds I realised what was going on and closed my eyes. Soon we were kissing just like Len and Miku had earlier, but I was sat on top of him, and to top it all off we were on the table.

Kaito hugged me tight and I hugged him back. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. To my horror, I saw a blue eye (just like mine) and a glimpse of yellow looking back at me. It was Len! He looked horrified. As soon as I opened my eyes he ran off down the corridor.

'Oh no!' I gasped.

**WOW! What a cliffhanger! I wonder if Len will tell anyone? Will Kaito lose his job? You'll find out very soon! I can't wait to upoad the next chapter! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

From:

**Eve Tremayne** (evetremayne .uk)This sender is in your contact list.

Sent:

10 March 2013 20:15:09

To:

Fiona Read (fefe25 .uk)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

**It's reply time!**

**Ro-Chan98: Yeah I thought the button would exist on a modern car like that, thanks! Haha, I can't believe I made your mouth hang open! I feel special now ****. Well RinXLen is coming up this chapter so keep reading! **

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: I've kind of got a cliffhanger this time, but it's not as intense if that helps at all.**

**My parents don't even know I'm on here, and it's probably best that it stays that way ****.**

**The wait is over, the amazing chapter you've been waiting for is finally here, and it's ready to rock you! (Directioners will understand me :D)!**

**Are you feeling better yet?**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Jessi-chan9867: I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers too, and this even left me on the edge too! I knew that I had to put some RinXKaito in that chapter too, so I did! Thanks for the virtual pat on the back, I really appreciate it, and thanks for recognising the 'Spice' within this chapter ****!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Adorable Reader: Um, if you mean that question the way that I think you mean that question here is the answer: I said in the first chapter that this story was loosely based on 'Spice' so yes, there will be some elements of it in here, and if your attitude is what I thought it was, please don't give me hate reviews! I like constructive criticism but not hate.**

**If this is not the way you intended it to be, ignore all of the above.**

**Thanks for the review!**

'What is it?' Kaito said, taking his head off of my shoulder and holding me around my waist.

'L-Len saw us...' I stuttered.

'WHAT?!' Kaito stood me up and ran over to the door. I ran after him and looked down the hall. Len had gone. Now what was going to happen? I'd just had the greatest first kiss of my life with one of the men I loved, and now the other man I loved was going to take him away from me!

'We need to talk to him, Rin. If he tells anyone, I could go to prison.' Kaito was shaking, I felt so bad for doing this to him, if it wasn't for me going to help him none of this would've happened.

'I'll find him Kaito Sensei, don't you worry!' I hugged him and ran off down the corridor. I went into the IT block and had a look in ITL (The IT lounge it's where the Year 11's hang out and it's also one of the drama classrooms). I ran up to Rui.

'Have you seen Len?' I asked her, pulling on her black bow that was identical to mine.

'No, not since after Maths, sorry. Why do you need him anyway?' Rui looked concerned, but I didn't have time to explain myself. I ran outside and over to the back pitch. Instead of going up the steps and getting hit by a football **(A.N. Just in case, I mean a soccer ball)**, I ran along the wall and over to the kissing corner.

There they were. Len and Miku making out against the wall. I walked up them both and cleared my throat. Len pulled away and looked at me.

'Can I help you?' he asked me. Miku's grip on him tightened.

'Yes actually, I need to talk to you in private, Len.'

'No, Len, don't leave me! We need to arrange tonight!' Miku was grabbing Len's arm, but he shook her off roughly.

'I'll be back soon, Miku. Rin needs to talk me, I'll be back in ten minutes.' Len walked off and I followed.

'Let's go to AT, no one will be on the stairs.' I said, walking up the steps and across the drive over to the building.

Once we were inside I pulled Len against the wall.

'Ok, Len. I don't care if you're the most popular boy in school, if you tell _anyone___about me and Kaito I'll kill you!'I threatened. Len's face turned from fear into a devious grin. Before I knew what was going on he had me pinned up against the wall.

'Ok, Rinny. I won't tell _anybodyy_about your and Kaito's little affair. But in return you have to go out with me. Miku is pretty, but she has no personality. I want a girl who'll mix things up, make me drool. I think you can do that.'

I opened my mouth to say ok, but he kissed me, putting his perfect tongue inside my mouth. I'm sure Kaito will understand.

**Ooh! Looks like Rin's happy, I know I would be!** **How will Kaito take the news? Does Len love Rin or is he using her? Find out soon in the next chapter of 'A Banana Scented Wish'.**


End file.
